Song of the Forgotten
by Dante Apollyon5680
Summary: Reagan (Rea) Huntsman was a normal girl growing up. She led a normal life. Well, at least until she had a nightmare about being attacked by a large, black dog with blood red eyes. Now, she's being told that because of her family's heritage, she must leave this world and live in a place called the Old World. Rated M for Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**Tell Me, What Do You Want To Be?**

Rea wasn't exactly "normal" growing up. Yes, she did make it to High School without killing her idiot of a brother. Yes, she was on Social Media frequently, but it wasn't because she wanted to see how her friends were doing.

If she had to describe her childhood growing up, it would have been with one word; secure.

Her family was all about safety, rules, taking a step back to analyze a situation, and were over all introverted people. So, when Rea was born and began to rebel against her family's ideology, she was punished.

After a few years, they began to allow her to do her own thing, even to the point where they excluded her from family gatherings, so Rea chose to stay with the people she chose as her family. Namely three girls and one boy who were all her closest friends.

Raine, the eldest of the girls, was a somewhat introverted person herself, but always enjoyed being with Rea and the others. If Raine wasn't with Rea, Lizzy, Amanda, or even Mason, she was usually found buried in a fantasy novel in a secluded area.

Then there was Lizzy, who could have been introverted and extroverted, but no one knew exactly how to describe her in any way other than "Wild Child", which had become her nickname in Elementary School when she hit another kid with a lunch tray.

The last of the three girls was Amanda who, by some off chance, was a rich kid who enjoyed dressing like a homeless person. It may have been because Amanda didn't enjoy flaunting her parent's wealth like her brother Jason who was always wearing new, fancy 3-piece suites while always bringing a new smart phone to school every day. Amanda was sure that if she wasn't around, her older brother would have been beaten and robbed by some of the school's "thugs".

Finally, there was Mason who had an odd obsession with animated Cat-Girls as well as Snake-Women in stockings. He was a few months younger than Amanda's brother, but was far more well behaved, besides his little fetish journal that he always carried around in his back pocket.

Now, here Rea was, sitting at her desk at 3 in the morning, continuing to draw on her tablet while she sang to herself quietly. She, for the most part, hated being alone, especially when she was working on a project for a client.

Her job was a mixture of animation, drawing, painting, singing, and other miscellaneous forms of art she offered on her website.

At the present moment, she was drawing a depiction of a mother holding her 3 year old daughter while a man with snow-white wings stood above them, draping his wings over them in a protective manner.

It was supposed to be of the woman and her daughter being watched over and protected by the woman's dead husband who had died in the current World War.

Rea ended up spending another hour and a half before she decided she like the way she drawing had turned out. So, turning off her tablet, her lamp, and the music application on her computer, she crawled into bed.

She wasn't sure how long it took, but as soon as she fell asleep, she was met with the shadowy figure of someone looking directly at her. Despite the glowing green eyes of the figure, she didn't feel like it was hostile. It was almost like a premonition of sorts, warning her of an even that was sure to come if not handled correctly.

The figure pointed downwards to his right, and as her eyes followed his finger, she gasped as she found herself in her bed, but there was a boy around her age with pitch-black hair, pale skin, and piercing green eyes.

As she looked at the boy, she could feel the temperature in her room drop to an uncomfortably freezing temperature as the boy's eyes suddenly darted to the corner of her room where a bright, red flame erupted followed by the howls of some kind of beast that stepped out of the flames.

Rea continued looking at the monster that had just set her room ablaze as the temperature went from extremely cold to extremely hot in a matter of a few milliseconds.

Rea remembered seeing a drawing on the internet that depicted the beast perfectly.

It had pitch-black fur, shadow-like tendrils that swayed off of it casually, pearly canines, and piercing blue eyes that looked like they could freeze any of the beast's prey with just one glance.

This was a hell-hound.

Before the monster could pounce on the boy, Rea watched as her parents and her brother burst through her door and look at the scene before them in shock. The hell-hound looked at the boy standing beside Rea, then at her family, before it lunged at her mother who had fainted upon entering the room.

She watched in horror as the monster landed on top of her mother, making an attempt at ripping her throat out before her Dad erupted in a light that could only be described as the Sun.

It was so bright that Rea, despite only seeing this from outside of her body, had to turn away because it was burning her retinas.

Could her retinas even burn outside of her body? That was something she'd have to ask him later on.

The monster screeched in agony before disappearing underneath Rea's bed.

Jason then looked at her, her spirit, then snapped his fingers, causing her to suddenly wake up gasping for air.

As soon as her eyes opened, her father rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh, my little Reagan! Are you okay?!" He screamed as he squeezed her in his burly arms.

Rea pushed him away as she looked at him, then her brother, before she screamed "What the hell just happened!" to them.

"You were just attacked by a hell-hound. That means it's no longer safe for you here." A mysterious voice replied in monotone. It was as if it was from a robot instead of a person.

Rea turned to see the boy still standing next to her bed.

She quickly moved away from the boy.

"Who are you?! Why wouldn't I be safe here anymore?! Didn't you see what my brother and dad just did?! They could protect me!" Rea screamed at him.

The boy, still as stoic as he appeared when she watched him from her spirit form, still looked at her as if this was the most boring this in his life.

"Why don't we have your Dad answer that for you." He said, looking over to Rea's father who had crouched down to pick up her mother.

He looked as though this was the "boy" talk she tried to have with him when she was a little girl.

"Ah..." He began, stuttering a bit. "You're not actually supposed to be here." As soon as he uttered those words, Rea's heart stopped before her mind began to race with an infinite amount of possibilities that he could have been referring to.

"What do you mean, Dad? Why wouldn't I be allowed to be here?" She tried to ask, but her father just cast his eyes towards her mother.

"We're not from here, your Mother and I. You see, when she and I were younger, we always dreamed about living normal lives like the humans always had. We thought that if we suppressed your abilities, your heritage, then you wouldn't have to face the hardships we had gone through in the Old World. When your brother was born, we were in an area were those from the Old World could live with the Humans from this world in peace, but when World War IV started, everyone became segregated. I was, however, a little surprised when you became friends with the Nekomanian, the Reaper, and the Demon. Hell, I was even surprised when the Werewolf followed you home like a lost puppy." Her father said.

Rea had no idea what to say to what her father had just told her.

Were her friends really beings from the Old World like her and her family? Who was the mystery boy in her room? Why was the hell-hound trying to kill her and her mother? What is the Old World exactly?

"The Old World is a place where the Human's 'Gods', 'Angels', 'Demons', as well as other mythological beings originate from. When the people from the Old World discovered Earth as a suitable place to live in and a way to escape the problems that came with living there, hundreds of thousands of beings from different species fled here in order to live a more peaceful life. Even with the World Wars that are waged, life here is still better than it is there." The monotone boy told Rea.

In his mind, the more she had known about the Old World before his arrival would have been better, but he also realized that if she knew more than she had moments before, she would have been in more danger.

It was still a surprise that she was only in danger now that she was 17, instead of 8 or 9 since she was a Taurus born in the year of the Ox. They were among the strongest, and perhaps the most potent in Magick. She should have been attacked at a younger age... unless it was her friends who were protecting her since that age.

If they'd been protecting her that long, then that must have been why she'd been safe until this moment. He knew he'd have to investigate more into that later, but at that moment, he had to get her to the one of Hell's Gates.

"Then what am I?" Rea asked as she looked at the boy. "And what are you?"

"First, my name is Aiden Wolf. From what I know, you and your family are from a line of witches and wizards that originate from the founding of the Old World's first empire. As for me... well I'm what you'd call an Unknown." Aiden told her. Rea's father and brother immediately glare at Aiden.

"Why the hell did the Queen send an Unknown for Rea?!" Rea's brother screamed, causing Rea to look at him and Aiden with curiosity.

Why would her brother be angry with Aiden being an Unknown. Also, what were Unknowns?

"What's an Unknown? Why is Aiden being an Unknown so bad?" Rea asked.

"Reagan, honey... Unknowns are beings that don't have a specific purpose. In the Old World, every race had a purpose and a weakness. When Aiden first appeared here, your mother and I thought he was a Wizard, or at least an Incubus, but since he's an Unknown, it means that Demon Queen has decided to take you back by any means necessary." Her father paused, glaring at Aiden before he turned to look at her mother who was beginning to wake up. "Unknowns are used as Mercenaries, Assassins, and other types of Blade-for-hire workers. You'd never want to work with, or even be around an Unknown unless you absolutely had to. They have no loyalty what so ever."

When her father had finished, her mother had finally awoken and was staring at Aiden with a blank expression before her hands lit ablaze.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE NOW!" Her mother screamed as she shot a torrent of green fire at the Unknown. "WE CAN TAKE HER TO THE KINGDOM OURSELVES! WE DON'T NEED HELP FROM THE LIKES OF A PARASITE!"

Aiden didn't even dodge her flames and just stood there as they caught his entire body on fire.

Rea's mother smiled as she looked at this until her smile suddenly faded. Her expression was suddenly taken over by a look of terror that accompanied screaming from my brother while her father began to literally shake.

For a moment, it seemed like the air around everyone had dropped below 0 degrees Fahrenheit, but just as quickly as the temperature had dropped, it risen 60-70 degrees.

Aiden began to brush his hand along the flames, causing them to gather in his hand like a green, fiery snow ball before the flames just disappeared.

Her family stopped going nuts and were just looking at Aiden as if he was some kind of monster. Aiden's expression never changing form the stoic nothing he had presented to them.

"I-It can't be..." Her father whispered. Rea looked at her father, then at Aiden who's eyes darkened.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Rea asked, still looking at Aiden.

"H-He's one of the..." Her mother was about to finish, but dropped to the floor unconscious. Rea wasn't able to pursue what she meant because moments later, her friends crashed into her room through her window.

Raine looked around, her...tail... flicking back and forth while Amanda's leathery wings furled close to her body. Lizzy, upon seeing Aiden, lunged at him, bearing her fangs and claws at him.

Mason wasn't much better as he tried to cut off Aiden's head with a scythe.

Aiden, for the most part, just watched as everyone tried to kill him. In his mind, he wished he could kill everyone here, but he had his orders. He remembered the look in his Queen's eyes as she told him about Rea.

"_She is a danger to those on Earth and those in the Old World."_ She had told him. He, of course, couldn't change her mind. Even if she was a Witch, Rea would need his help if she was to make it to the Old World safely.

Aiden put a finger on the scythe, stopping it completely and placed a hand in front of him as Lizzy's fangs bit into his hand. For a moment, Lizzy looked triumphant until she realized she was biting his fingers and not his neck.

Both Rea and Aiden could see her try to bite his fingers off, but when she realized she couldn't, she let go of them.

Rea looked at Aiden's hand to find that despite the fact that his fingers were bleeding, they weren't in as bad of a shape as she had thought.

_What is he made of?_ Lizzy thought as she licked her lips discretely. She didn't want to admit it, but the Unknown did taste pretty good.

Sadly, she wasn't able to bite off a finger or two.

Mason, on the other hand, pulled his scythe away and tried to slash at him again, only for Aiden to punch the blade of his scythe and break it.

"Can we stop trying to kill the Unknown?" Aiden said in an slightly sarcastic voice. It wasn't on purpose, but it did stop the attacks on him for a period of time. "Look, Reagan Huntsman needs to be brought to the Old World in order to prevent the Humans from knowing about us. If you wish to try and kill me, then you can do so back there, otherwise she and I need to be going." When Aiden had finished, he looked at all of the people before him, most wanting to kill him while his charge seemed unsure.

No one said anything. Rea stayed in her room and began to pack while her friends, and the rest of her family did the same. Aiden went outside the house to keep watch, periodically looking in on Rea every so often as to make sure she was safe.

Within an hour, everyone was outside of Rea's house ready to depart for one of the Gates of Hell. As they walked, Rea tried to ask more about the Old World and what it was like. She even tried to ask what the other races were like, or even what exactly an Unknown was.

No one answered her.

As they arrived at a pair of large doors in the shadows, Aiden turned to look at every, then looked directly at Rea before he snapped his fingers, causing the doors to open revealing a swirling mass of shadows that, for some reason, scared those who hadn't seen them before. Namely Rea, her brother, and her friends.

Aiden then walked right into the shadows, getting ready for what he knew was going to be a 'fun' time with Rea and her family.

Rea watched as the swirling mass of shadows began to disappear revealing a large city and when she looked down at herself, she noticed that she was no longer wearing the shorts, t-shirt, jacket, and sneakers that she had been earlier. In fact, she and everyone else was wearing new clothes all together.

Rea was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt, a mini skirt, stockings, and a dark grey hooded cloak. There was also a small book that hung on a chain around her neck.

Aiden was wearing a light metal and black leather armor with a long, red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. He also had an over-sized umbrella in his right hand.

Rea's mother and father wore similar clothes, except theirs were different colors and her father wore leather pants.

Her brother wore leather armor over a black, long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. His cloak was white like their fathers.

Raine's clothes were changed to blue shorts, white stockings, a green shirt, and had a small dagger strapped to her lower back. Her light brown ears were partially hidden by a hat she wore while her tail swayed back and forth lightly.

Mason wore a long, black hood cloak that hid the rest of his body besides his arms, which were holding his scythe and his face.

Amanda, for some reason, looked more like a slut in her black, skin tight leather shorts, knee high boots, black crop top, and reddish silver pendent. Her leathery wings protruded from her lower back and hugged her body lightly.

Finally, there was Lizzy who, for the most part, looked normal in her white shirt, black jeans, and leather satchel. Well, despite her black ears and tail.

Rea, as well as a few of the others had failed to notice the group of Militia who now stood before them.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" One of the Militia men screamed at them, starting Rea and her friends.

Before Rea could say anything, the man who had screamed suddenly gasped before he dropped to his hands and knees.

"I'm so sorry your Majesties. It's just you haven't been here in some time. I apologize for my insubordinate tone towards you!" The man screamed into the ground. Rea looked at her parents who just shrugged.

"Take us to the Castle of the Moon." Rea's father said. The Militia man nodded before he jumped up and led everyone to the Castle in the middle of the city. As they walked, Rea looked around at the shops, houses, and many other things that intrigued her. She also noticed how many of the older citizens bowed to her family until they noticed Aiden walking a few feet behind her.

They would immediately throw harsh words at him. Some would even strike him, causing blood to spill from the new wounds he was receiving.

This made Rea think about what Lizzy had told her. Unknowns were hated by everyone. From the Militia, to the Citizens, and more than likely, the Royalty as well.

Aiden, for the most part, doesn't do anything to retaliate against the abuse that was being thrown at him. He doesn't even do anything against Rea's friends who were still trying to harm him at every chance they got.

_What is Aiden's ability?_ Rea wondered to herself. _What ability does an Unknown possess?_ The only thing that she could think of was temperature manipulation, but that didn't seem like a reason why so many people would hate them. _What reason would an Unknown have that would cause everyone to hate them to the extent of wanting them dead on sight?_

As she became lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized they were now inside the Castle of the Moon, a place filled with Unknowns who all wore chokers around their neck. Even though all of these Unknowns were female, they still gave off a similar vibe to Aiden who refused to look at any of them. He _couldn't_ look at them. They were slaves for a reason and he had to remember that.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**When I Look Into Your Eyes, All I See Is Tragedy**

Aiden looked at the woman standing before him. A tall, slender woman with auburn hair that hung loosely over her shoulder, pale skin that glowed a faint silver, and had piercing grey eyes. The woman had a silver bow slung over her shoulder with a quiver full of arrows strapped to her lower back. Despite her short, frilly white dress, Aiden knew this woman wanted to kill him.

"Lady Diana." Aiden said with a bow. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Also, might I add your Castle is as lovely as ever. How are your Hunters?" Aiden said in a hurried tone. Diana knew he was afraid of her and she seemed to make it a point of keeping it that way.

As she pulled out an arrow from her quiver, gliding her finger along the edge of the arrow head, she looked him in the eyes as she said, "Oh, they're doing fine, Unknown. Although, I didn't expect Queen Aria to be letting you off your leash to grab these people." She gestured to Rea and her entourage.

"Yes, well, you know how she can be." Aiden said, chuckling a bit.

Everyone looking at how Aiden was completely nervous around Lady Diana kind of felt a bit of pity for the Unknown. He was completely scared of this woman, and everyone wondered how this could have been.

"Yes. I regrettably do know how she can be. Especially about her...play things." Diana said, glaring at Aiden who seemed to be growing smaller by the second. Just as suddenly as she looked ready to kill Aiden, she had a smile on her face. "Well, I hope all of you enjoy your time in the city." With that, Lady Diana left, striding towards the large doors behind Rea and Co.

After Diana had left, Rea was finally able to see where they were, and the numerous Unknowns surrounding them, each walking around completing the various tasks they were given.

"Are there any other male Unknowns out there?" Rea asks, looking at Aiden who's still looking at the ground. After a few seconds, he looks up and stares straight into her eyes, his stoic expression back.

"Very few." Aiden replies.

"Wait! What do you mean?!" Rea tries to ask, but Aiden starts to walk away. She proceeds to grab his arm, holding him back. As soon as her hand touched his arm, Aiden's head immediately shot to look at her. His eyes were full of hatred and fear.

It was as if Aiden was an animal trapped in a cage, constantly beaten by the people who were supposed to be taking care of him.

"Doesn't that mean you're an endangered species?" Rea asks as she lets go of his arm.

Aiden takes a deep breath, holds it in for a few seconds, before he releases it.

"No. Even if all of us die, there will always be one left. That's how it's always been and how it will always be." As soon as he's finished, Rea tries to ask what she meant by this until she notices they're in front of a pair of large, gold doors leading into what she assumed was some kind of meeting room.

As everyone walks inside the room, Rea notices the group of people staring at her, then her family, before resting their eyes on Aiden. A few of them scowl while the rest, mainly being women, smile at him warmly.

Aiden just nods to them before he steps to the side, allowing Rea, her family, and her friends to step forward.

Aiden watches as Rea looks at each of the Specie's Rulers. He gaze went to the Nekomanian Ruler, a woman with long, dark brown hair tied in a bun while her ears twitched upon seeing Raine as a smile graced her lips. Aiden was glade to see her happy since she had done so much for him. He smiled a bit as he watched the Nekomanians' tails wag back and forth as they looked at one another.

Rea then looked at the Reaper, a skinny woman who, despite looking frail, could easily kill everyone in the room. Her pale skin glistening in the Throne Room's natural lighting as her long, white hair was braided and draped over her shoulder, resting just above her breast. She, like Aiden, wore a stoic expression since she didn't want to express the gratitude she felt for Aiden's safe return.

She knew for a fact that if Aiden had been cut by her grandson's scythe, he would have been killed.

Finally, Rea's eyes rested on a large, burly man covered in black fur. The man looked like a cross between a gorilla and a human being who'd been on steroids his entire life.

It was disgusting.

The Nekomanian Ruler then cleared her throat, causing everyone present to look at her.

"Aiden, I believe I speak for the rest of the Council when I say Thank You for returning to us with the Huntsman family as well as the missing members of our families. You've done us a great service and so we shall pay it in kind. Of course, it will be at a later date as we are still preparing for the Games in the upcoming weeks." She said.

Aiden bowed to her.

"Thank you Lady Maria. It's an honor to serve the council." He said to them, earning a couple of grunts from the men and a few giggles from the women.

Rea raised an eyebrow to this.

"Oh, before we forget. Rea, her brother, and the others will be attending Saint James Academy. They will also be living in the Student Dorms, Dorm 14 to be exact, while the Huntsman family moves into the house provided by the Kingdom of Chaos." Maria said.

"You can't be serious!" The Gorilla screamed. Maria just raised her hand.

"They will be attending Saint James and the Kingdom _will_ be giving the Huntsman family a new home. If anyone would like to contend to what I have just said, then they will be sentenced to death." Maria said, looking around the room. "Is that understood?"

No one said anything.

"Good." Maria then turned to look at Rea and her family while Aiden was beginning to have a mental break down.

_Lady Maria can't be serious!_ Aiden screamed in his mind. _The Council gave me that Dormitory as a personal residence! I was supposed to be living there alone!_

Rea, on the other hand, was confused as to why she was being moved into the Academy Dorms.

"What does she mean by we'll be staying in the Academy Dorms?" Rea asked Raine. Raine then began to explain that Student Dorms were mixed species/sex and generally there could be up to four people per room. To say Rea was ecstatic would have been an understatement. Inside, she was literally jumping up and down at the prospect of living with her best friends.

_Fucking shit... Now I have to clean before they get back._ Aiden groaned inside his head. Even though the dorm wasn't especially thrashed, he still didn't like the idea of them seeing his reminders of the life he lived before meeting the Council, or even the Demon Queen herself.

He slowly moved his hands behind his back, snapping his fingers, and causing a loud thunderclap to resonate throughout the room. He then proceeded to drop his hands to his sides, casually glancing down at his right index finger and seeing it slightly bruised.

_There we go. My secrets should be safe now._ Aiden thought to himself as he watched everyone look around, trying to find the source of the thunderclap. After a few minutes of not finding anything, Aiden, Rea and Co. were free to go their separate ways. Those under 18 going to the dorms while Rea's parents were escorted to their new home.

As soon as Aiden, Rea, and the others got to the Dorm, Rea decided to run off with Raine, Lizzy and Amanda to search the entire dorm for a "suitable place to sleep". Jason and Mason went to the kitchen to fix lunch while Aiden went upstairs so he could go to sleep.

As Aiden walked up stairs, he could hear Rea and her female friends continue to scream as, from what he assumed, they played "doctor".

"Ah! Raine!" Lizzy screamed, quickly followed by giggling from Raine, Amanda and Rea. "Please! Not there!" Again, this was followed by giggling from her assaulter.

_For fucks sake._ Aiden thought to himself as he made his way towards the screaming and giggling. _If they don't shut up, I won't be able to sleep._

Standing in front of the door, Aiden took a deep breath before he lifted his leg up, bent it inwards, before he kicked the door off it's hinges.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He screamed at the girls, who upon seeing him, screamed.

It didn't take Aiden long to see that they were all currently dressed in nothing but their underwear.

Realizing his mistake, Aiden quickly turned around.

"Please, will you calm down? I would like to..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he realized what room they were in. Slowly, Aiden turned around to find his bed wet with the liquid that had been dripping from Lizzy as well as the numerous items of his that were scattered around the room.

He could see his personal journal on the bed next to Rea, who looking where Aiden was, formed a devious plan in her head.

"Oh? Is this _YOUR_ room, Aiden?" Rea asked in a seductive tone. "Also, is this _YOUR_ journal?" As she asked this, she picked up the journal and began to read it aloud.

"_August 21st, 1889, I ended up getting taken as a slave by a group of bandits who burned down my entire home. I watched as my little sisters, my mother, and the girl I loved died right in front of my eyes. I could hear the cries of my little sisters who hadn't been alive for more than a year as my mother... she laid on the ground decapitated while the girl I loved had been raped by the bandits._

_I was powerless to stop them. I wasn't able to save my family. I failed all of them._

_I wish I had also died in that fire_

_Maybe the Gods have given up on me? I don't know. However, if I ever get the chance to kill the men who took my life away from me, I won't hesitate to bring the full wrath of Hell to them._

_After all, what else would an Unknown Demon Lord do?"_

As soon as Rea finished reading this, she looked directly at him, her face full of fear. Everyone was looking at Aiden, each wearing the same fearful expression she did. Aiden, for some reason, only hung his head as they looked at him. When Aiden looked up, he could see Rea continuing to read everything else in his journal quietly.

When she had finished, she had tears in her eyes as she dropped the book and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around the Unknown as she sobbed.

Aiden then looked at Lizzy, Amanda and Raine to find them reading the book as well.

"C-Can I see them? Your scars I mean?" Rea asked. The boy looked down at her before he nodded his head. So, stepping away from her, he began to take off his shirt, showing off the scars from the numerous burns, cuts, stabbings, and shots he'd been forced to endure. When he turned around, he showed off the whippings he'd been given whenever he'd been forced to kill an innocent person in the Church he'd been a slave at. It may have been 100 years ago, but Aiden still remembered the moment he fled.

_He, his Queen, and the little girl all fled the Church as it was burning to the ground. If he remembered correctly, that church had been disbanded when the High Priests all died in that fire._

As Rea, Lizzy, Amanda, and Raine looked at the scars that adorned Aiden's body, they couldn't help but to wonder how he was able to survive all of the things that he did. Sure, a few of them looked horrendous, but they made him look stronger.

The scars along his arms, legs, and stomach seemed to make his already defined muscles even more ripped.

Lizzy, for the most part, wanted to jump him and mate with him. While she was a teenager still in High School, her mother and the women before her had all began to breed when they were her age. Surely, it would have been alright if she did it too?

Raine wanted to cuddle with him and try to make him understand that everything was going to be alright since, unlike everyone else, she could tell he was still hurting. He wanted someone to be there for him and tell him everything was going to be okay. If she could, she wanted to be that person.

Amanda, being a succubus, felt that it was her duty to seduce Aiden and make him all hers. She knew she could do it to, since most men were easy. _How hard could an Unknown, even a Demon Lord, be?_ She thought to herself. _Wait... I wonder how big he can get?_ As her thoughts wondered to more erotic fantasies, Reagan looked at Aiden as a tear fell from her eyes.

She could sympathize with the Unknown before her. They may have only met the day before, but she could understand the pain he was going through. While most people would have seen her as stubborn, she felt that her previous opinion about him was wrong. He was misunderstood. Even if he was an Unknown, no one truly understood what he was going through. How was that fair for him or the other Unknowns?

Aiden decided to put his shirt on since the four girls staring at him was becoming extremely awkward.

As soon as his shirt was on, he left the room just as Mason and Jason walked up to the door with curious expressions on their faces. They looked at the book in Raine's hands, seeing the name on the bottom of it, then looking at Aiden who was now halfway down the hall.

"You guys read his diary?" Jason asked looking directly at Reagan.

Reagan nodded.

"And he didn't try to kill you or anything?" Mason asked, a bit of concern leaking into his voice.

"Nope." Lizzy replied, popping the 'p' at the end. "Although, I have to say that he's better looking without a shirt on..."

This caused both Mason and Jason to blush furiously.

"S-Seriously?! How is an Unknown _hot_?!" They both asked in unison.

Everyone began laughing at this.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Amanda said as her erotic thoughts flared up once again.

Half a mile away from the Academy Dorms, Aiden sat looking up at the sky as he watched the stars. Even though the sun was still out, Aiden's eyesight allowed him to see things that very few could. Sometimes it was a blessing, while other times it was a curse.

At that moment, though, it could have been either.

He, for the most part, enjoyed sitting alone and watching the stars. On occasion, he would even go into the lake just a few feet in front of him and watch the water Nymphs go about their business.

His relaxation was ended by a shadowy hand covering his eyes followed by an all to familiar voice.

"Guess who?" The voice asked.

Aiden began to smile, his pearly fangs showing as he chuckled.

"Princess, it's good to see you." Aiden laughed. "Although, you do need to work on your stealth. It's honestly still as terrible as the last time you tried to 'sneak' up on me."

This caused the little girl to huff in indignation as she let go of Aiden's head.

"You know you can call me by my name. We're alone after all..." She said, her voice trailing off as she looked away.

Aiden decided to turn around, cup her face in his hands as he pecked her lips with his own.

The girl blushed heavily before her eyes looked downwards.

"You can't just steal a kiss from a maiden, you fiend." She whispered, causing Aiden to chuckle.

"After all these years, and you're still going on about my kissing you? I might just have to try and find someone who'd be okay with me kissing them." Aiden said jokingly. Sadly, the Princess didn't see it that way as she smacked him before ramming her lips into his.

Aiden's eyes widened in surprise since this was the first time Madison had ever shown any initiative in their relationship. Unlike the Demon Queen, Madison was usually the more soft and nervous type.

Odd how mother and daughter could be complete opposites.

"May I take that as you're trying to assert your ownership over me?" Aiden asked her with a lopsided grin. Madison's face became beat red as she nodded her head. "Does this mean you'll be taking me from the Queen as well?" He asked, pursuing more about the new Madison. He may have been surprised by her actions, but a part of him wanted to know if that meant he wouldn't be able to be with the other person he loved.

Madison shook her head.

"I doubt mother would like me taking you from her, so I'll allow you two to stay together. At least until one of you is done with the other." Madison said as she grabbed Aiden's hand with both of her own. She held his hand close to her chest as she asked him if he'd always stay with her, no matter what.

Aiden's face became dark as he looked into her eyes, allowing her to become saddened by the thought of him leaving.

He then dropped down to one knee, reaching into his shirt and pulling off his necklace. The necklace held a small silver and obsidian ring on it with inscriptions of his native tongue. He took the ring off the necklace and placed it on her ring finger. Madison's breathing hitched as tears formed in her eyes.

"I may have gotten things out of order here, but after all these years, will you take this lowly Demon Lord as your husband?" Aiden asked her.

"I-I..." Madison began to ask until they were interrupted by a woman screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**Well I'm Here, and I'm Sorry To Say**

Reagan was, for the most part, confused as to how she should have felt about Aiden and his nature. Now she knew that Aiden, despite being an Unknown, was also a Demon Lord who was a part of a race that were among the strongest in the entire Old World. They may not have been the Gods she was taught about in school who could live forever and do anything they wanted, but from what Raine had told her, Demons were incredibly strong. Even succubi were on par with Heroes.

"Maybe we should do something to take our minds off what just happened." Lizzy suggested as she continued looking at the book on the floor.

The boys ended up reading Aiden's diary, and were, understandably, pissed off. They ran out of Aiden's room trying to find him.

"Well, have you guys ever been to the lake here?" Amanda asked. Rea, Lizzy, and Raine all shook their heads, causing Amanda to grin. "Then grab your bathing suites, or don't, cause we're going to the lake right now."

After a little over an hour of playing in the crystal blue lake, Amanda's head cocked to the side as she felt a burning sensation in her abdomen, just above her naval. Lizzy, on the other hand, could smell the scent of someone becoming sexually aroused. Both she and Amanda became drawn to the scent while Raine and Reagan looked at them as if they were idiots, but followed them anyway since they weren't responding to what they were saying.

Rea was looking at two of her best friends walking along the lake's outer edge as if they were in a trance. She and Raine tried to snap their fingers in front of their faces in an effort to get their attention, but it didn't work. They tried screaming for their attention, but all they received was mumbling. So, she and Raine began to follow them to try and see what was making them act so weird.

That was until they stopped a few yards away from a couple kissing one another as they ran their hands along each other.

The girl, despite looking to be the age of 10, was kissing the older boy with such ferocity that she very well could have been a beast in heat. She wore a long, silver and black dress that went down to her mid thighs. In her white hair laid a golden circlet that made her look like some kind of princess.

The boy wore a light metal and black leather armor with a long, red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. Rea began to realize who this person was. It was Aiden getting turned on by a little girl at least 6 to 7 years younger than him. However, what followed next shocked her.

"May I take that as you're trying to assert your ownership over me?" Aiden asked the little girl in front of him. Rea raised an eyebrow as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. The girl nodded her head. "Does this mean you'll be taking me from the Queen as well?"

The girl shook her head to this.

"I doubt mother would like me taking you from her, so I'll allow you two to stay together. At least until one of you is done with the other." She told Aiden, grabbing his hand in her own she she held it close to her chest.

Rea continued watching as she looked up at Aiden.

"Will you always be with me, no matter what? I don't want to ever lose you, Aiden... I love you to much to go through that heartache." The girl asked. Aiden looked directly into the girls eyes, his steely expression returning.

For a moment, Rea thought Aiden was finally going to stop being a pedophile. Just for a moment, though.

He dropped to one knee, reaching into his shirt and took off his necklace.

He continued by taking the ring that was on his necklace and placing it on the little girl's ring finger as he literally asked her to marry him.

Everyone is shocked by this question.

Raine is questioning why the little girl looked like a little girl. She tried to rationalize that she was a demon, or fairy, who was probably hundreds of years old.

Lizzy gasped as she felt a pang in her heart. Despite not knowing why she was beginning to cry, she continued to watch the scene unfold before her.

Amanda was jealous. She'd been trying to figure out a way to seduce him since they arrived in the Old World. She wasn't sure if she loved him, but her mother had always told her to go for whatever she desired and that one day she'd find someone she loved, just like her mother loved her father.

Finally, there was Rea who was a mess of emotions. She was for some reason sad. She was also angry. Angry with herself and angry at Aiden for being a pedophile. Confused since she had no idea little girls could get married. However, that was all overruled by the pain that was wracking her brain, heart, and throat as she watched the girl before Aiden cry as Rea knew she was going to accept his proposal.

So, Rea screamed. She let out an ear piercing scream that sent shock waves all around her. The shock waves sent her friends sprawling on the floor while Aiden and the little girl simply vanished from view.

When Reagan was done screaming, she dropped to her hands and knees as she wept. Lizzy sat down beside her to, bringing Rea's head into her shoulder as she to began to cry softly. Amanda and Raine surrounded them, each holding on to one another as their emotions took over.

Aiden and Madison ended up teleporting to the Demon Tower, home to all Demons and the Demon Queen herself.

Aiden looked around at Madison's room, seeing all of the familiar dresses, stuffed animals, pictures, and numerous other things a girl her age liked.

Well, she may have been over 200 years old, but she always liked keeping her appearance as a little girl. Well, her mother wanted it that way.

Madison, however, looked down at the ring that Aiden had placed on her finger. Tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered the shocked expressions on Aiden's friends faces.

It seemed as though his new companions were infatuated with him.

While she knew she should have been happy that he wanted to be with her forever, she knew that the girls she had seen would have been devastated. Especially if she always looked like a little girl. She wished her mother would allow her to take the appearance of a teenager like Aiden, or even an adult.

Madison then takes off the ring, looking into Aiden's eyes as her mind races with what she was going to tell him.

"Aiden... we can't be together." She began, feeling her heart break as she looked into Aiden's confused eyes. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, but she slapped it away. She could see the tears welling up in his eye.

"M-Madison... please..." Aiden tried to ask her to put the ring back on her finger as he felt his heart shatter.

"I- I don't want to be with you." Madison told Aiden, trying to steel her gaze before she threw the ring on the floor. As soon as those words left her mouth, she felt like the worst person on the planet. She had just told the person she loved more than anything in the world that she didn't want to be with him. She lied to him for the sake of the girls she had hurt.

Part of her wanted to just smile and tell him that she was pulling a prank on him as payback for her finding him masturbating to a picture of her. However, she knew what she was doing was for the best.

She couldn't hog him to herself. Not in the way he intended to be with her.

The boy she had just hurt had tears flowing down his face as the pain she had just caused him was evident on his face.

"I...I loved you..." Aiden whispered before he took off running. He slammed into her door, throwing it open before he ran through the tower, all the way down to the ground floor where a bunch of "Heroes" were trying to slay a succubus.

The Succubus was losing the battle and upon seeing Aiden, tried to call out to him for help.

Upon looking at the Succubus, Aiden realized she looked a lot like Madison and as he watched one of the Hero's sword swung downwards in an attempt to bisect the child Succubi, Aiden snapped.

He released his tail and horns as a dark green glow began to emit from his body.

He released his presence, causing the Heroes to turn away from the Succubi and look at Aiden with fear.

"It's the Demon King! RUN!" One of the Heroes screamed, trying to run away but was stopped by his legs becoming ash as his entire body was set a blaze.

This terrified the other Heroes who tried to throw their weapons at Aiden, but were frozen in place.

Aiden stalked over to the two "men" as his entire body was burning up with the intensity of his anger towards the men hurting a little girl.

He then snaps his fingers, causing the men to dissolve into water on the floor before he turned and left the Succubi lying on the ground, scared of what she had just experienced.

After a little over half an hour, Aiden appeared before a large canyon that fell to a full 100 feet below him. The town that was inside this canyon was none other than the Thieves' Town.

Turning to look back at the tower off in the distance, Aiden let another tear fall before he jumped in an attempt to kill himself.

As his thoughts screamed about Madison's betrayal, part of Aiden's mind wandered to when he first learned about his being an Unknown Demon Lord.

_As Aiden walked next to his mother, his friend in tow, his mother continued her lecture about how he was supposed to use his presence to affect the people around him._

"_You need to bring fear upon those around you with just your presence. If they see you, then they must know the face of fear. If they hear you, let them know the sweet voice of the Devil. When they look into your eyes, all they should see is the numerous ways you could kill them." It wasn't as if she was psychotic or anything. She was a Demon Mistress. Mistress of the Chaotic Flame to be exact._

"_How could I even do that?" Aiden asked. "I can't even use any of my abilities yet. The other Demons laugh at me because of it."_

_It was true. Aiden was always laughed at by the other kids because of his inability to control his power. The adults laughed at him, mocked him, and were over all cruel to him. Jill, his friend, was the only one who wasn't cruel to him despite this. She was always defending him despite what everyone said._

_There was even a time when she was attacked by a group of the village militia. Aiden had tried to stop them, but ended up getting them to drag him through the village and have all of the villagers attack him._

_His mother still didn't know about any of it, otherwise she would have killed all of them and Aiden didn't blame them. He was weak, so it was his purpose to be beaten on. He was a fool, despite being a "Demon Lord"._

_So, as they walked through their house, Aiden and his mother both had their tails and horns exposed for any to see._

_As he tried to force his aura to instill fear, he ended up making it go entirely black, instead of an electric blue like most demons._

"_Aiden, that's wrong. That's going to cause _you_ problems, not other people." His mother scolded him. Aiden, like every other time he failed, lost more faith in himself as he thought of himself as useless._

_Kathrine, his mother, kept walking forward as she went to her room to meditate._

_Jill walked up, wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. Aiden could feel tears start to well up in his eyes as his throat clenched._

"_I really am useless, aren't I?" He croaked._

_Jill just hugged him even tighter._

_She was a prodigy when it came to magic, martial arts, and other things while Aiden was useless at everything. He had no power. He was the black sheep of the Demons._

_Jill couldn't understand what he was going through since she was a Witch who, despite having magic, had nothing else she could relate to them with._

"_I wish I was stronger. At least strong enough to have your back, Jill." Aiden said as he looked into her eyes. They both smiled at one another until Aiden felt a sharp pain running through his arm. He immediately let go of Jill as he stepped back just before his entire right arm lit a blaze._

_The fire that was now spreading across his entire body, eating away at his clothes was an electric blue, the same color that the Demon Lords' auras were supposed to be._

_He began to scream as the pain surged from his right arm to the rest of his body as a small, dark symbol was burned into his forearm. He then dropped to the floor as his eyes started to water while his grunts became screams of pure agony._

_Jill tried to rush forward and help him, but the heat from the fire pushed her back. Jill, pushing through the pain of the heat waves, rushed forward just as Aiden's mother came out of her room to find their house starting to catch fire while her son was the cause of the fire and his friend was burning herself to try and help him._

_She watched as her son's eyes began to grow a bright green while the electric blue fire turned green as the green light from his eyes left a faint trail as he turned his head to look at her._

_Jill started crying, not because of the intense pain she was feeling, but because of her inability to help the only friend she had, even with the extinguish spells she knew._

_She grabbed his hand, squeezing it as she thought of this as his time of dying._

_Katharine looked at the scene before her, her shocked expression turning to one of curiosity as she tried to figure out where she had seen this before._

_She noticed the black tendrils-like shadows that had begun to surround him as a sign of his becoming an Unknown. However, the shadows surrounding his body, snaking off it slowly gave off an extremely sinister, powerful presence that was greater than the one most Unknowns give._

_She knew he was going to different compared to the other Demon Lords and the Unknowns._

_Aiden noticed his mother not trying to help him and asked her what was happening to him since it wasn't effecting her as much as it was him._

"_You're becoming an Unknown, Aiden." She told him. Jill looked directly at him, then at his mother as she gasped, remembering that Unknown Demon Lords were supposed to only be myths._

_Jill knew about Unknowns power over Creation which allowed them to create anything they desired, as long as they knew the properties of it. Or, they could create their own properties for it. As long as they could imagine it, it could become real._

_Combined with the powers he was supposed to already possess, Aiden was going to become the strongest of the Unknowns._

_The Unknown Demon Lord._

"_W-What?" Aiden asked Katharine._

"_You're becoming an Unknown. To be specific, an Unknown many thought was supposed to exist only in myth." Katharine told her son. "You know about them, don't you? The stories of how the Unknowns came into existence?"_

_Aiden shook his head. His mother had never told him any of this. For the most part, he wasn't even sure what an Unknown was. All he knew was the fact that the agonizing pain was gone._

"_Unknowns were first thought to have been created by the rebellious Goddess Belle Rose when she was charged with killing the King of the Gods himself. The Queen sent all of creation after her, but the Goddess Belle Rose was able to flee just before they could find her. It is said that the Unknowns were created for the soul purpose of killing those that followed the Old Gods, if not the Old Gods themselves." Katharine paused, allowing the information she had just given Aiden to sink in._

"_The people fear the Unknowns will also take over the Heavens and the Earth for the Goddess they were created by." Jill whispered._

_Aiden just looked at his best and only friend, then his mother as the bright green light mixed with the tendril-like shadows snaking off of him. Suddenly, the mixture of the two elements shot upwards, out of the house they were in, allowing all who gazed upon it to know where they were._

_Katharine knew Aiden's time was limited. Although, she did pray he could have a normal childhood, she feared the Demon Slavers would find them and take him._

_And so, days turned into weeks as weeks turned into months for Aiden, his mother, and Jill who were getting used to Aiden's new found power that continued to grow every day._

_Of course, he continued training with his mother up until the point she became pregnant with a little boy._

_Aiden was happy to finally be able to have a sibling who he could teach and be a role model to, well besides his inability to create the fear inspiring persona his mother wanted. Ever since he was a little Demon, he had wanted a little sister, but now that he was getting a little brother, he didn't care about whether or not it was a boy or girl. He was just happy to have a sibling._

_Jill would always stop by their house every day even though they lived near the top of the mountain miles away from the village._

_Aiden and Jill were so excited by the prospect of a new member of Aiden's family being born that some nights, she would spend the night at his house and lay awake at night talking to Aiden about all of the things they would do with his future baby brother._

_As the months continued, his mother began to show bigger sings of her being pregnant. One of the most prominent was her stomach which had swollen to accommodate the new life inside of her. A sign that wasn't as noticeable was the fact that she had begun to crave blood, just like all Demon mothers did during pregnancy since the fetus couldn't gain the nutrients it needed from just regular food._

_It needed the feed off of the blood it's mother drank from animals and different races._

_During this time, Aiden and Jill had begun dating one another. As they had started dating, they went to the village bar, lake, as well as to the town a few hours away from their village._

_On their third date, Jill grabbed Aiden's face and plunged her lips into his which caused him to grab her waist as they continued kissing one another._

_By the time 2 years had pasted and Jill was 16 while Aiden was 32, they began to have sex with one another. Aiden, in a sense, was still a teenager who was 16 like Jill, but since he was a Demon, he aged twice as fast as her but lived a lot longer._

_A normal year for any other race was 2 years for Demons like Aiden and his family._

_He, his mother, and Jill still continued to mourn over the loss of his brother who had died in the womb, but it wasn't long until his mother had become pregnant with triplets, each of whom Aiden could tell were going to be girls._

_He, his mother, and Jill were happy despite the fact that his brother had died before even being born._

_Katharine was trying her hardest to stay strong in front of Aiden, but she was terrified of the three fetuses in her stomach dying just like her unborn son did. She ended up confiding in Jill about this who told her to be optimistic. The Gods wouldn't have forsaken them twice in a row. They must have had a plan for all of the heart ache they'd caused._

_Six Months Later, Aiden's home is terrorized by a group of wizards who worked for the Demon Slaver's Church._

_He was dragged out of his burning home, hearing the cries of his little sisters who had just turned a year old while his mother's headless corpse laid bare beside him. Jill was being raped by the Slavers who upon ejaculating inside of her, snapped her neck as they laughed at one another._

_Their semen had coated her pale skin, the horrified expression on her face still there as the color drained from her face._

_Aiden screamed, sending a shock wave all around him as he crawled his way over to Jill, grabbing her and holding her in his arms as he sobbed uncontrollably. His heart was clenched so tight, he didn't know until years later that he had been going into cardiac arrest while his throat seemed as though it had been trying to kill him too._

Then, he felt a blunt object hit him in the back of the head just as his body hit the ground.

He could feel the coldness of the ground seep into him as he remembered the heat from the fire that had consumed his home. He remembered the people who took his life away from him.

The Church of Demon Slavers.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**This Is Just How The Story Will End**

Rea looked around at her friends, happy to have been able to meet such amazing people, regardless of what race they were.

After she had screamed, and after they had comforted themselves over what had just happened with Aiden, they went back to the dorms. The Nekomanian Ruler had stopped by to visit Raine and Aiden.

Jason told Rea, Raine, Amanda and Lizzy that he and Mason told her that Raine and Aiden were out of the Dorm.

Raine seemed to understand what she had wanted to talk to her and Aiden about as her cheeks flushed furiously. Everyone looked at her, asking her what was wrong to which Raine became even redder.

"S-She wants..." Raine tried to tell them, but she was stuttering too much for them to understand.

"What?" Lizzy asked. "You need to speak up."

"SHEWANTSAIDENANDITOMATEWITHONEANOTHER!" Raine screamed, sounding very unlike herself. The only one who could understand what she had just said was Lizzy who became red as well. She knew that she would have to talk to Raine about this later.

"Oh, that makes sense. Aiden is a pretty strong guy. That's probably why your mom would need him to help her move stuff." Lizzy lied, trying to make an attempt at diverting everyone's attention to her flushed face to her lie.

"Couldn't your mom have just asked Jason and me to help?" Mason asked, gesturing to his arms as if to suggest he was strong.

"She's known Aiden longer, so it would make sense that she'd ask him. Don't you think?" Amanda stated. Everyone nodded their heads as Raine's flushed face went back to normal.

Before anyone could say anything else, a little girl rushes into the Dorm, looking completely out of breath. Her eyes dart around, wide with hysteria as she's obviously looking for something.

Rea immediately recognizes this as the little girl who was kissing Aiden and scowls. Raine, Amanda, and Lizzy each have different expressions adorning their faces while Jason and Mason aren't sure as to how they should react to the little girl who had just ran into their Academy Dorm.

"Where is he?!" Madison screams at them, looking directly at Reagan who's still glaring. "I need to find him!" This causes the two guys to further question what was happening.

"What do you mean, you little bitch?! Why would you need to know where Aiden is?! What?! Did he decide that he wasn't into little girls and decided to leave?! That's good for that fucking pedophile!" Reagan screamed.

She couldn't control herself as she poured all of her anger towards the little girl. It wasn't like she cared for that bastard anyway. She was just angry with herself for thinking he was normal, or as "normal" as you could be in a world full of witches, demons, beast races, and other different kinds of people.

"You don't understand!" Madison screamed. "I told him that we couldn't be together because of you four! I was happy he chose me! I...I've wanted him to be with me ever since we first met... I've always loved Aiden, more than anything. I just saw the hurt in all of your eyes when he had asked me to marry him. I thought it wasn't fair to any of you, so I told him that I..." Madison began to sob uncontrollably as she tried to force herself to tell them what she had told Aiden.

Madison dropped to the floor as her sobs continued to wrack her body.

Everyone was at a loss for words as they watched the little girl in front of them tell them that she was in a love with someone a lot older than her. Someone who had proposed to her and yet she told them that they couldn't be together.

Lizzy understood what she was talking about. She knew what she was going to tell everyone, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

In her mind, if she had done the same thing, if she told someone else about it out loud, then she wouldn't have been able to deny it. It would've been true.

Lizzy walked towards the little girl, knelt down and wrapped her arms around Madison as she held her. Lizzy began to stroke her hair and back as the sobs became louder and louder until that was all anyone could hear.

It broke some of their hearts to see Madison crying to such a degree, even though they barely knew her.

"I-I told him that I didn't love him..." Madison croaked out, shocking the other girls while the boys were still in shock about how the Unknown could get people to love him.

"You said that you've been in love with him ever since you first met, right?" Reagan asked. Madison nodded. "When did you guys first meet?"

Madison let go of Lizzy as she cocked her head to the side, trying to think of the year they first met.

"U-Uh... I think it was around 1892 when I was born." She told Reagan who gasped.

"W-Wait... so you're 130 years old?" Jason asked, his eyes wide as he realized the little girl in front of him was an old woman.

"Well, yes and no." Madison began, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for telling them the aging process of Demons. "Demons age twice as fast as normal races and since we live a lot longer than them, it's not like I'm an old woman or anything. If I was going by the Demons standard for age, I'd be a pre-teen."

Madison let what she had said sink in for a few moments before she continued.

"Every year for a normal race is 2 years for a Demon, or at the very least a Demon Lord. So, I'd actually be 260 years old." Madison stated, causing everyone to gasp at the sheer age difference between how she looked to how old she actually was.

"Wait... so how old is Aiden?" Reagan asked, now interested in how old their Unknown was. His diary read 1889, so that would have meant he was over 260 years old now.

Madison cocked her head once again until her eyes lit up.

"Oh, he's 298 years old today!" She exclaimed. Suddenly her expression dimmed as she realized even more what she had done.

_I told him that I didn't love him on his birthday..._ Madison thought to herself.

"Then... you guys met at the Church, didn't you..." Amanda asked in a monotone voice. Madison nodded.

"When I was born, he and my mother destroyed the entire Church in order for me to live a life away from the Demon Slavers." Madison replied. "In fact, my mother wasn't ready to be a mother when she had me. She was just barely a teenager when the Demon Slaver priest forced himself on her.

My mother had cried for hours after he raped her. Aiden, being the only Demon she was okay with being around, consoled her. She ended up forcing herself onto him in an attempt to not have the child of someone who had raped her.

Even though Aiden had lost the woman he loved nearly two years before, he accepted my mother with very little hesitation.

She says that they ended up going at it for hours and it wasn't until they had finished that she was pregnant. So, in her words, I'm his daughter."

No one said anything. Everyone was extremely disgusted that Aiden was willing to marry his own daughter. However, in the Old World, it was completely normal for family members to get engaged to and have sex with one another.

It was like the Ancient Egyptians on Earth. They would keep the blood within the family, or it was because they loved that person in that way.

"She hasn't told him about that. For all he knows, I'm the Lesser Demons' child." Madison told them. This did nothing to sooth everyone's racing minds.

"How did your mother and Aiden meet?" Raine asked.

"Well, it all started a few months after Aiden had been brought to the Church." Madison began, telling them the story of their first meeting like her mother had told her hundreds of thousands of times before.

_It was 1890 when Aiden was brought to the Church in chains as numerous scars adorned his body._

_His horns and tail exposed as the symbol of his being an Unknown was still on his forearm. To those who'd been to Earth, the symbol could be immediately recognized as the Roman SPQR, but the one difference was the symbol in between the wreath and above the SPQR. It had an oval with one line going straight down to the bottom, two lines on each side of the oval going down vertically, and finally the symbol for water in the middle of the oval._

_Those who had this symbol, or a symbol like it were Unknowns and could be immediately identified as such since these signs would bring bad luck, or so many people believed._

_After his experience with the death of his loved ones, Aiden had tried to tear off the skin that held his mark, but failed to do so. Every layer of skin he tried to rip off held the symbol on the lower layer of skin. It was as if he was supposed to never forget who he was._

_Part of him cursed the Old Gods and the Goddess Belle Rose for forcing him to live a life as a slave, despite the fact he was supposed to be some strong Unknown Demon Lord._

_Aiden had been thrown in a prison cell that was filled with rats, moldy bread, and skeletons of different Demons. Even though he should have been scared, Aiden wasn't. He'd seen too much during his time with the Wizards who had killed his family and girlfriend. He'd been _forced_ to do so much since he was taken._

_He'd been forced to kill. He'd been forced to endure torture. He'd been starved and beaten._

_There were times in his time with them that he wanted to die._

_What he didn't suspect was the fact that his time with the Demon Slavers had caused him to become extremely violent. It became apparent that Aiden actually _enjoyed_ killing... and it was something he was good at._

_So, when he was thrown into his cell, a group of Wizards marched into his cell and placed two wristbands on each of his arms and legs and a choker on his neck. Each of these metal objects had a small triangle with an '_E_' in the middle. He had become an Executioner for these people._

_That night, Aiden was placed before the entire Church in an arena and was forced to kill a group of 5 men. Some were a part of the beast race, one of them was a lesser demon, and the other was a reaper._

_As soon as Aiden was allowed to kill them, he rushed each of them, bit into their necks, and tore out their throats. Aiden ended up eating those men as the Church members cheered him on._

_He had become a beast in a cage. A beast willing to kill others just to survive. He was no longer the peaceful Demon he had been with his mother and Jill. Now he was a killer._

_After a few months of this, Aiden was introduced to another Demon who was supposed to act as his healer after every fight and torture he'd be forced to go through. The female Demoness had long, flowing black hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, black horns and tail, and was slender despite her age._

_She looked to be in her 30s just like Aiden._

_The girl had introduced herself as Aria as she healed some of the cuts and bruises he had received during his torture._

_Aiden grunted in response since he hadn't actually used his voice in a couple of years._

_Aria chuckled._

_When she was done, she went to the bed in the corner of the room, laid down on it, then drifted off to sleep. Aiden watched her for a few moments before he curled up next to the bed and drifted off to sleep._

_Over the next few months, Aiden and Aria began to depend on one another more and more. Aiden had begun to use his voice more often, only around her, and talked to her about where they were from._

_He had learned that Aria had been kidnapped from the Demon Tower around the same time he'd learned he was an Unknown._

_Aria was surprised when he told her this, but then realized that was what the light she'd seen off in the distance was. It was the signaling of a new Unknown. An Unknown Demon Lord to be exact._

_As time went on, the Priest of the Demon Slaver's Church began to lust after Aria, making sexual advances to her. She would always shut him down until one night when he dragged her to his chambers, threw her on his bed, and began to ravage her body. He forced himself on her and raped her in extremely violent ways. When he was done, the numerous scars and bruises that lined her body looked just as bad as the ones Aiden received from his beatings._

_She was taken back to their cell, bleeding from her crotch as his semen continued to drip down from her lower half._

_When she was thrown back in her cell, she collapsed onto the ground and began to weep uncontrollably. Aiden rushed over to her, despite the horrendous pain he was feeling, and wrapped his arms around her as he allowed her to sob into his shoulder._

_After an hour of sobbing, she told him what had happened. As Aiden heard this, his face became twisted with morbid hatred for the Demon Priest. He wanted to break down the cell door, look for the piece of shit and torture him in far worse ways than he was being treated. He would have made the fucker's death slow and painful._

_That was when Aria slammed her lips into his as tears dripped from her eyes._

_She was happy that someone was willing to do all of that for someone they barely knew._

_Aiden was shocked, but relented as she continued to kiss him and after a few moments of kissing, she began to undo his pants before getting on top of him and began mating with him._

_Even though she knew Aiden was still trying to get over the death of his family and girlfriend, she didn't care. Aria just didn't want to bare that bastard's child._

_It was almost morning when they stopped, both completely exhausted and no longer driven by lust._

_Aria immediately felt something stir inside of her when they finished and looked at the groggy Aiden as she smiled at him warmly._

_She was pregnant with his child and she couldn't have been happier._

_She knew that she wasn't ready to be a mother, but if Aiden was going to be there with her, then she could raise the child that was inside of her._

"_I love you Aiden. I love you and this child that we bore together." She whispered as she kissed Aiden who had fallen asleep._

When Madison was done telling them this story, everyone looked at her with stoic expressions. No one knew what to say, or even think about what had happened to Madison's mother and Aiden while they were enslaved by the Church.

Should they have felt sorry for Aria and Aiden, or should they have felt disgusted that he was willing to marry someone who was his daughter? Sure, they realized that he didn't know she was his child, but honestly, did no one think to tell him this? Also, why was Madison willing to marry her father? Did she actually love him like a husband, or was she trying to thank him for what he had done for her mother?

Those kinds of questions were nothing compared to the one thought that everyone shared.

"Then were the fuck is Aiden?" Reagan asked out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to anyone reading this.

I know that I have not updated any of my stories in a long time, but that is because work and school have become a little more hectic. For anyone who'd like to know, I've recently started a so I can create and publish stories as well as illustrate different characters from these books. If you'd like to support me on , then I'd sincerely appreciate the help.

In the future, I will hopefully be creating animations based on stories like The Beginning of the Guardian, From Nothing, Starting from Nothing, as well as many more that I have not published on this platform. However, I do not have enough time in my day to be doing all of this and therefore will need money to hire others to assist me in this endeavor.

This is the link for any interested: posts/30609497

If you're joining from this link, I would like you to send me a personal message on so I can send you a link to my Discord where we can chat about these stories.

Sincerely,

DanteApollyon5680, or AshenUnknown, (AKA: Anthony Devine)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone reading this. If you want to get in contact with me, you can join my Discord,here , or you can look at my Blog here. If you read the last chapter I sent out, then I apologize to those who were offended by it.

Like I said before, if you'd like to get in contact with me about the future of stories like From Nothing, The Beginning of the Guardian, or any other story then go to one of those places.

-DanteApollyon5680


End file.
